The present disclosure relates to an imaging system. In particular, it relates to an imaging system for wire detection.
Wire detection is imperative for low flying platforms, such as rotorcraft (e.g., helicopters), because the intersection of wires (e.g., telephone wires or power lines) and a rotor can result in catastrophic consequences. Currently, wire detection for rotorcrafts is very difficult to do. Wires are very thin relative to the detection capabilities of most remote imaging systems, thereby making them very difficult to detect from the background during day or nighttime operations and especially during inclement weather.
Therefore, an improved imaging system for wire detection is needed.